The Star of Seiryuu
by The Demon Princess
Summary: Nakago's childhood in Kotou, and why he saved Soi, a perfect stranger. Implied rape, but the implications are very subtle.


The Star of Seiryuu

The Star of Seiryuu

_'Why...?' _Nakago asked himself through tears,_ 'Okassan... Okassan! I love you, Okassan..'_

"Hsin?" (Pronounced 'shing' Means 'heart in Chinese) A soft voice called.

"Oh, h-hello Wei," Nakago whispered, not looking up. Hsin was the nickname Wei had given him, after the mark on his forehead that meant 'heart'. Wei had waist length, dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. She was around Nakago's age, she was 12, Nakago was 14. She was well-natured and usually cheerful. Her eyes were large and bright, but something had stolen the innocent sparkle beneth.

"Are you alright?" Wei placed herself next to him on his bed.

"Am I ever alright?" Nakago asked back.

"He didn't..!" Wei cried in alarm. Nakago turned his head away. Wei snatched up Nakago's wrist. She winced at the bruises on his wrists.

"Hsin..." Wei kissed him on the cheek gently. She pulled back when he flinched.

"Please, go away, Wei," Nakago wrapped the thin blanket around him tighter.

"Hsin..." Wei paused, thinking. She then wrapped her arms around Nakago's neck and drew him close.

"W-wei!" Nakago's blue eyes flew open as his body stiffened in terror.

"Shhh... Hsin, please... I won't hurt you, you know that. Shhh..." Wei rocked him back and forth, singing to him softly,

_'Tyen shang duh shing shing buu shwo wha  
De shang duh wah wah shah-ng ma ma,  
Yeh yeh shang chee ma ma de wha,  
Shan shan duh lea gwang lue bing wha,  
Hmmmmmhmm Hmmm....  
Hmmmhmmhmmhmm Hmm...._

_Yeh yeh shang chee ma ma de wha,  
Shan shan de lea gwang lue bing wha,_

_The stars in the sky, they cannot speak...  
The maiden on earth silently weeps,  
She misses her mother dearly and so,  
She recalls the teachings her mother told her,  
Laaaaaaah... Laaaaaaaah...._

_Nightly she thinks about her mothers words,  
Glittering tears among the ice flowers...'_

Nakago froze, "What is that song?" His musles were still tense from Wei's touch, but he wanted to know.

"My..." Wei paused, "My mother used to sing it to me..."

"..." Nakago was almost afraid to ask, "What happened to your mother?"

"My family... Everyone. My brother, my sister, and my mother.... Kutou snatched them away from me. I was spared because I 'had a pretty face'," Wei cast her eyes into Nakago's golden hair.

"Has he...?" Nakago asked.

"Yes," Wei repled flatly.

"Sing it again," Nakago begged, and so she did. Nakago relaxed in her arms and fell asleep.

"Ai Shiteru, Hsin... I'll get you your freedom, I promise..." Wei pressed as kiss on his forehead and released him, knowing full well that she would never see him again, "I wish I could be the Star of Seiryuu in your place... I wish I could let you have your life back.... All I can do is give you your trust back," Wei strolled back into her room and found her brothers armor. Armor that her father had made in honor of Seiryuu. They would probably be a tad big for Nakago, but he would surely grow into them. She rushed back into Nakago's room, for she didn't want to be caught. She wrote a brief note and set the things next to Nakago. She stroked Nakago's cheek gently, admiring him.

"Hsin... I bet your mother was pretty too," Wei was glad Nakago didn't flinch. It meant that there was still time. With a spear in hand, Wei stepped out of the room. She closed the door behind her softly, "Hsin, gomen ne and farewell," Wei's eyes were like steel now, cold and determined.

"Time to die, general!" She snarled as she faced the nightmare of ever child in the palace.

Hours later, Wei's sentence for killing the Kotou army's general was carried out. She was to be whipped until death, or close to it. Wei was strong, she did not die when expected, but everyone could tell she was close to death's door. She was just refusing to go in.

"H-h... H... H-s... Hsin," Wei begged. It was the Empress who took pity on her.

"Take this child to where ever she pleases, may she die in peace there," She ordered. The Emperor was not present, so no one overruled the Empress's orders.

"N-na... Naka...go... Hs...in" Wei choked. The guards only understood 'Nakago', they had no idea who Hsin was.

"Perhaps Nakago will know who Hsin is," another guard offered. So that guard carried Wei to Nakago's room.

He knocked on Nakago's door, waking him up. Nakago sat up, feeling the warmth he had falled asleep with was gone, "Wei?" He asked sofly.

"Nakago! I have an... Erm... Visitor for you," Nakago opened the door a crack, then threw it open.

"Wei!" His eyes narrowed on the guard, "Set her on my bed, _now_," He hissed. The guard knew better than to argue. He set the girl down and swiftly left.

"H..s...i..n..." Wei whispered, "H..e... He's...gone... He w...on't hurt an...yone.... any...more..." Wei said, warmth dripping from her voice. She inhaled with a sharp hiss and closed her eyes in pain. She opened them again after a few moments.

"Wei? Why...? What did you do?!" Nakago asked, eyes filled with tears.

"I k...ill...ed him...." Wei murmered.

"Wei, you know I could have endured it... You didn't have to..." Nakago replied mournfully, he felt it was his fault.

"No!" Wei shouted, though instantly repenting the action as a wave of agony hit her, "Per...haps you c...ould h...ave.... Demo... I di..d th...this for e...everyone... That he h...urt... Th...e p...ai...n... I feel now ca...nn...ot compare to w...hat you, I, every...one felt the fi...rst... night..."

"Wei!" Nakago drew Wei close to him.

"Can't you hear them?" Wei's voice was strong now, "My sister... My brother.... and.... Okaasan, can't you hear them, Hsin?"

"Wei! No! Don't leave me! Please, Wei, don't!" Nakago begged, holding Wei tighter.

"Hsin, ai shiteru... Demo... They're calling me, can't you hear?" Wei's eyes were sparkling with joy and innocence. Nakago drew her face up and gently placed his lips on her own. Wei's eyes widened, tears leaked out of them. Wei soon got over the shock as Nakago lifted from the kiss. She smiled a pure, genuine smile. Her eyelids slowly slid over her eyes. Her breath came out a sigh and her head turned to one side.

"W-wei..?" Nakago asked in a fearful whisper, "Wei!"

"WEI!!!"

~¤~One Year Later~¤~

Nakago was a totally different person. His eyes were steely, much like Wei's. His heart had grown cold... No. His heart _hadn't_ grown cold. He had just trapped it in a tomb of ice. Beneth the ice, a fiery soul burned, a fiery soul that held fond memories of his mother and Wei. He tried to forget Wei. He pounded every bit of her remembrance away. He could no longer recall the tender, caring girl whom he had dared to trust. He cursed as one of his earings fell under his bed. He reached down to get it when his hand met something sharp. He drew it out. It was a blood-stained spear. Nakago must have dropped it in shock for the next thing he knew, crimson was seeping through the rough fabric of his pants. He set the spear aside and reached under his bed again, ignoring the wound. His hand fell on something cool and metalic. When he drew it out, he found it was a set of hand crafted armor. The helmet had a carving of Seiryuu on it, a letter was pinned to Seiryuu's head. He opened it with trembling hands. Delicate script flowed through the page.

_Dear Hsin,  
Forgive me, onegai? I wish doing this would not result in my death, but I fail to see any other way out. When you read this letter, it will already be too late. I shall be dead. Fret now, for I shall bring someone with me. Promise me, Hsin, that you shall not be alone. Please, stay the sweet and innocent boy I died for. Do not let my death have been in vain. Fulfill your duty as the Star of Seiryuu and protect the Seiryuu no Miko with your love. Please do not forget me. I shall always watch over you. For the times when my watch is not enough to protect you, take my brother's armor. It may be too large for you, perhaps that is for the better. Then you can keep it forever and remember me. May Seiryuu be with you always, I know I will. Ai shiteru, arigato. Farewell, Hsin._

_Shio Wei_

Nakago dropped the letter. _Wei..._

~¤~Flashback~¤~

_'Hi, my name is Wei, what's yours?'_

_'....'_

_'Are you alright? If I have intruded, I apologise. Farewell,' Wei bowed politely and turned to leave._

_'Wait,' Nakago was surprised by his own voice._

_'Yes?' Wei turned back to him._

_'Aren't you afraid of me?' Nakago asked._

_'No, why? Should I be?' Wei was genuinly puzzled._

_'Well, I am Nakago of the Seiryuu seven,' Nakago replied._

_'So? What does that have to do with anything?' Nakago was shocked by Wei's response._

_'Well...'_

_'Never mind, what is your name?' Wei asked again._

_'Nakago,'_

_'No, I mean your real name,'_

_'....'_

_'Fine, if you don't want to tell it's alright. I just don't feel confortable calling you Nakago. It's to... Meaningless,' Wei finished._

_'....'_

_'Hey, I know!' Wei paused to brush the hair from Nakago's forehead, 'I'll call you 'Hsin','_

_'What?' Nakago looked at Wei oddly._

_'Hey, don't look at me like I've sprouted a third arm! 'Hsin' means 'heart', and that's your symbol, right?'_

_'....'_

_'Alright, Hsin! I'm Wei! Pleased to meet you,'_

~¤~End Flashback~¤~

Nakago remembered now. Most of the armor fit him, all except for the helmet and shoulder peices, '_I'm sorry Wei, but I have to forget, about love, about pain, even about you_'

~¤~

"This is for you, Wei," Nakago knocked down the guy assulting a girl with ease.

"A-arigato..." The girl whispered.

"Nakago! Come along!" A harsh voice snarled. Nakago obeyed.

'_Now forgive me for forgetting you, Wei,_' Nakago's armor shifted slightly in the wind, '_Hsin is dead, Wei. You'll see him in heaven soon. Hsin died with you, but Nakago lives on. Cold, unfeeling, cruel, and cunning Nakago. Take care of Hsin, take care of him,_'

_~¤~_

Author's Notes:

I was trying to make the Emperor be the bad guy, but we couldn't just go around assasinating emperors can we?  
None of this stuff really happened to Nakkie-poo-chan.. As far as we know.  
WAAAA! This wasn't supposed to be this long!  
If you didn't realize it, the girl he saved at the end there was Soi.


End file.
